


The Green Arrow Did It

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [73]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy is on the other side of the country. Oliver is at work. Felicity is home alone with the twins. The twins might be ninjas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This is a bonus fic in honor of Baz' birthday. She loves the twins, so this bit of fluffy goodness is my gift to her. Happy Birthday, Baz!
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm for this series. All of your kudos, comments, thoughts and questions about this universe help keep my enthusiasm for writing this series high. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 67/73.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 31\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 32\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 33\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 34\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 35\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 36\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 37\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 38\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 39\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 40\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 41\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 42\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 43\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 44\. Three (Part 13)  
> 45\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 46\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 47\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 48\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 49\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 50\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 51\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 52\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 53\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 54\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 55\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 56\. William (Part 29)  
> 57\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 58\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 59\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 60\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 61\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 62\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 63\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 64\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 65\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 66\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 67\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 68\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 69\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 70\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 71\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 72\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 73\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

"Okay, monkeys," Felicity called from the foyer, "are we ready to go to the park?" Instead of the sound of excited shouting and the pitter patter of little feet she heard nothing. "Nate. Prue," she called out. "Where are you?"

A quick glance in the living room revealed they weren't where she’d left them five minutes earlier when she’d answered a call from Jerry. She'd stepped into her office to forward him some paperwork so she could take the rest of her day off, off, and spend it with the twins. They were going to the park and then they were picking up Becca at school.

Tommy had left on the red-eye the night before to Washington DC. He had a meeting with an international nonprofit that was looking for funding from the Rebecca Foundation. It was going to be a quick trip and he was going to be home by bedtime. Felicity had jumped at the chance to take the day off and spend it with the twins. As she entered the empty kitchen she began to wonder why she hadn't taken Oliver up on his offer to stay home with her.

She was about to look for them upstairs when she heard a quiet giggle from behind the dining room doors. Felicity smiled at the children's impromptu game of hide and seek. The smile immediately fell from her face as she took in the sight before her. The two children she’d left fully dressed in the living room were stripped down to their underwear and undershirts. Their hands and feet were covered in paint and there was paint splattered across the rest of their bodies and in their hair. It wasn't the sight of her children that made her heart stop, but the state of their dining room. Tommy had just finished redecorating after a leak from the upstairs bathroom required them to replace everything. Footprints in blue and red covered the new wood floor. Finger paint was spilled on the dining room table and the walls were streaked with scribbles and stripes in green, yellow, red and blue and covered in tiny little handprints.

"How?" Felicity asked in disbelief. They were only alone for five minutes. The level of destruction she was looking at couldn't have happened in five minutes. The twins both stared at her with wide eyed innocence. "Who?" Felicity was unable to retrieve any additional vocabulary from her stunned brain.

Prue and Nate looked at each other and appeared to be having an entire conversation without uttering a word. Nate shook his head. Prue furrowed her brow and then shook her head. Nate looked at his feet and then nodded at his sister. Prue turned to Felicity and with a straight face said, "It was the Green Arrow."

Felicity let out a nervous laugh, "the Green Arrow?"

"Yes," Prue said with certainty.

Felicity retrieved her cell from her back pocket and began to record her children. "Tell your daddy who did this," she instructed.

Prue look straight into the camera and said, "It was the Green Arrow."

"The Green Arrow came in here while I was on the phone and did all of this?" Felicity asked.

Prue surveyed the room and look back at the camera with what could only be called disappointment, "Yes."

"Why would the Green Arrow do this?" Felicity was curious to see how far her three and a half year olds were willing to take this fabrication.

Prue pursed her lips and shook her head like she was trying to fathom why the Starling vigilante would break into their house and vandalize their dining room. She sighed and held her arms wide, "I don't know."

"Why aren't you wearing your clothes?" Felicity asked knowing that Tommy only allowed them to finger paint in their underwear and that they had probably stripped out of habit. "Why are you covered in paint if the Green Arrow did this?"

Without hesitation Prue said, "The Green Arrow made us."

The whole time Prue was throwing the Green Arrow under the bus, Nate stared at the camera owlishly. His blue eyes were made huge behind his glasses. "Is that what happened?" she asked Nate.

Nate knotted his hands together and shook his head. A sheepish smile spread across his face.

The twins were always a united front, but her son could usually be counted on to be the weak link. Nate was as convincing a liar as his father had been trying to convince her that a syringe contained an energy drink. "It wasn't the Green Arrow?" He shook his head. "Who was it?" Felicity asked.

Nate held his head up high and solemnly said, "The Flash."

Felicity stopped recording and turned her back to her children to regain her composure. Amusement and anger were at war. She sent the video to Oliver with the subject line, _“Your children.”_

Felicity looked around the room and frankly thought that The Flash was the most plausible explanation. She briefly wondered if Barry would consider helping her repaint the dining room and refinish the table and floors for the sake of her marriage.

"I know for a fact that the Green Arrow and The Flash didn't do this. I'm going to count to three and I want the truth. Who made this mess? One, two, three."

"I did it, mommy," the twins said together.

"Don't be mad at Nate. I did it," Prue confessed.

Nate stepped in front of Prue leaving blue footprints in his wake, "No, I did it."

"I need you both to stop moving," she said with a sense of panic at the appearance of more colorful footprints. After a deep breath and slowly counting to three, she said, "Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm going to grab some towels. Do – not - move."

Felicity removed her jacket and sweater as she walked through the kitchen to the laundry room. She grabbed two large beach towels and returned to the dining room. She found an area of the floor that was untouched by any paint and spread out the towels. She picked up each child and placed them in the center of a towel and wrapped them like burritos. One at a time, she carried the twins upstairs and deposited them into the empty tub.

She was filling the tub with warm water when her phone pinged with A message from Oliver, _"On my way."_

Felicity was scrubbing paint from Nate's neck when Oliver entered the bathroom. He was doing his best not to laugh. "Have you seen the dining room?" she asked, all traces of good humor gone. Oliver nodded his head and tried to look more solemn once he realized that Felicity was no longer amused.

"Daddy," the twins practically vibrated with excitement.

"Hi guys," Oliver said. "Want to tell me what you were thinking?"

Nate’s eyes went wide with pride, "We wanted to surprise da."

Felicity had no doubt that Tommy would be surprised.

"We were helping him decorate," Prue continued.

"What's the rule about finger painting?" Oliver asked sternly.

A crease appeared between Nate's eyes, "We have to ask first."

"Did you ask first?" Oliver folded his arms across his chest.

Nate was about to answer when Prue gave her twin a silencing look, "Daddy, it's a surprise."

Nate's eyes begin to swim with tears, "Are you mad?"

"We are disappointed that you broke a rule," Felicity explained.

Nate began to cry and stood up with his arms out.

"Nate, mommy's not done getting the paint off. Sit back down," she said as she tried to lower him back into the water.

The toddler began to cry harder and stomped his feet. He reached for Felicity's shoulders and tried to climb from the tub. Nate didn't cope with conflict of any kind, especially if he was in trouble for his behavior.

"Nathaniel," Felicity said firmly, "daddy and I aren't mad at you, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Nate sobbed.

"Okay, baby. It’s okay." Felicity wiped his face with a dry washcloth, "We accept your apology."

Nate wasn't comforted by Felicity's words and began taking large gulps of air as he sobbed.

Oliver grabbed a towel and lifted Nate from the tub, "Sshh, little man." Nate clung to Oliver. "You're going to make yourself sick. Take a deep breath with daddy."

Oliver left the bathroom with Nate and stood in the hallway. Felicity could hear him speaking gently to their son to calm him.

Prue sat quietly in the tub waiting patiently for Felicity's attention. She held out a washcloth to her mom and Felicity accepted it. "I'm sorry," Prue said seriously, as Felicity scrubbed the paint from the bottom of her feet. "Nate didn't do it. I did."

Felicity smiled at her daughter, "I know that you want to protect your brother, but he was wearing just as much paint as you. Besides, who got the paint?" Prue looked away. Knowing the twins, Prue probably hatched the plan and Nate retrieved the paint. Felicity began to scrub her daughter’s arm that was blue from her fingertips to her elbow, "That's what I thought."

"Can you tell da it was me?" Prue asked hopefully.

"We are not going to lie to your dad," Felicity replied. Although, if Felicity could think of something that Tommy would believe, she was prepared to lie her ass off.

Prue sighed, "Okay."

Oliver returned with a calm Nate and placed him into the tub. He knelt beside Felicity and gently knocked his shoulder into hers. Felicity looked at her husband and he winked at her. Felicity felt her stress melt away as Oliver rolled up his sleeves and got to scrubbing the paint from Nate. The twins chattered away to one another as their parents removed all traces of their adventure from their bodies.

 

Removing all traces of the twins exploits from the dining room proved to be a greater challenge. All four children were in bed and waiting for Tommy to come home and read them a story. His plane had already landed and he was on his way home. Oliver worked on the dining room table and Felicity scrubbed the floors as they waited. The finger paint was water-soluble, but the walls were ruined and would need to be repainted.

"How did they get their hands on the paint?" Oliver asked.

"I don't even know where Tommy kept it. Do you?" Felicity looked up from the floor.

"I had to sign a contract, in triplicate, that outlined acceptable Play D'oh usage before he told me where he hid it," Oliver said only half kidding. "He definitely didn't tell me where he keeps the paint."

"Wait. You know where he keeps the Play D’oh?" Felicity asked sincerely. She had no idea where Tommy had squirreled away the _mess makers_. They never had to hide the Play D’oh, finger paints magic markers and crayons from B 2, but the twins had found new and inventive ways to use their art supplies. Tommy didn't prevent them from playing with any of the _mess makers_ , but they were always supervised when the items were in use.

"I have ways of making people talk," Oliver waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Is it wrong I'm contemplating setting the house on fire?" Felicity asked. Adding arson to her list of criminal offenses didn't seem like a big deal.

"We are not burning our house down."

"He's never going to increase his hours with the foundation if he thinks everything will fall apart whenever he isn't home," Felicity dropped her sponge into her bucket. Tommy had been talking more and more about what he was going to do once the twins started kindergarten. It was still more than a year away, but he was clearly feeling anxious about it. By that time the twins started school, Tommy would be a stay at home dad for nearly twelve years. He'd been trying to get more involved with the Rebecca Foundation beyond the quarterly board meetings. Felicity and Oliver were trying to be supportive and Tommy's trip to DC was a test. A test she failed. "I screwed up today."

"Hey," Oliver stopped what he was doing and pulled Felicity to her feet. "You didn't screw up. You gave birth to ninjas."

Felicity pulled off her yellow rubber gloves, "He never would've let this happen."

"Tommy's not perfect," Oliver tried to remind her. "I'm sure if these walls could talk, they’d tell us that he's dropped a sandwich or two on the floor and still fed them to our children."

Felicity laughed. Tommy might not have done that, but she definitely had. "He wants to do more with the foundation. He's sacrificed so much for us over the years without complaint."

Oliver snorted, "There have been complaints. Numerous complaints."

"You know what I mean," Felicity gently smacked Oliver’s bicep.

"I do. You're right."

"I don't want to let him down and I feel like I let him down."

"Honey, you haven't let him down."

She turned slowly and had an overwhelming sense of dismay as she took in the mess, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm not seeing anything that can't be fixed by a coat of paint and varnish." He kissed her forehead, "When I think of the things that Tommy and I got up to when we were kids – this is nothing."

"What am I going to tell him when he gets home?"

"Well," Oliver wrinkled his nose, "I might've sent him the video."

Felicity smacked his arm again, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Ow," Oliver yelped. "They were so cute."

"How mad was he?" Felicity worried her bottom lip.

Oliver pulled his cell from his back pocket and handed it to Felicity. There was a lone text response from Tommy, "The Green Arrow's leather clad ass better be scrubbing my walls when I get home."

"I can't tell if he's mad or not," Felicity admitted. She could hear Tommy deliver that line in two very different ways.

"If he was mad, he wouldn't have referenced the Arrow’s ass. It's fine." A flash of uncertainty flashed across his face, "It's fine."

"I don't think this floor is going to look any better than it does right now."

"The table is a lost cause too," Oliver said with a resignation.

"I could always ask Barry to run back in time and keep me from answering my phone," Felicity said as she carried her bucket into the kitchen.

Oliver glared, "Not even remotely funny."

"Fine," she sighed. "When our husband asks for a divorce don't say I didn't give you options."

"Arson and time travel are not options," Oliver didn’t sound convincing to Felicity. She thought she’d given two viable options.

The front door opened and closed and Oliver and Felicity froze in place. They listened as Tommy's footsteps walked from the foyer into their dining room. They looked at each other as the silence seem to stretch for an eternity before Tommy's footsteps crossed the dining room to the kitchen.

They slowly turned to face their husband who had a huge grin on his face, "So, how was your day?"

Felicity let out a sigh of relief and threw herself into Tommy's arms, "Thank God. You're not mad."

Tommy kissed Felicity chastely before accepting one from Oliver, "Nope. Not mad."

What sounded like a herd of elephants thundered down the stairs. All four children, dressed in their pajamas, ran into the kitchen. "Hey guys," Tommy said as all four children slammed into him at once. "I missed you."

"Don't ever leave us again," Becca said dramatically.

"I was only gone for a few hours," Tommy tugged on Becca's braid.

"Daddy put mustard on my turkey sandwich," Becca informed him.

"That sounds like an ordeal," he tickled her sides. "How about you?" Tommy asked Bobby.

"Daddy burnt my toast," Bobby grinned as he side-eyed Oliver.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Oliver tossed Bobby over his shoulder, "you make it sound like I starved you all day."

Tommy got down on his knees and wrapped an arm around each of the twin, “What did my favorite ninjas get up to today?”

Nate puffed out his tummy and tapped his fingers against it, “We helped you decorate.”

“I saw,” Tommy poked Nate’s belly.

“Are you mad?” Nate asked with concern.

“You’re not supposed to use your paints without asking for permission,” Tommy reminded them.

“We know, da, but it was a surprise,” Prue played with the buttons on Tommy’s shirt.

“Well, I was surprised. I’m disappointed that you broke a rule, but,” he grinned, “you gave me an idea.”

Tommy stood up and rubbed his hands together, “Everyone in the dining room. I’ll be right there.”

Five minutes later, Tommy came into the room with towels, paper plates and a basket of finger paints. He laid everything on the dining room table and then gestured for everyone to join him in front of the fireplace. It was the one wall of the room the twins hadn’t drawn on. “I’ve been trying to decide what to put over the mantle. Should it be a painting? Should it be a picture of all of us? And then I came home tonight and I got the perfect idea.” He turned back to the table and lowered the basket so the children could select a bottle of paint, “Everyone pick a color. It’s okay if it is the same color.” He waited for the children to each pick a color before he offered the basket to his spouses, “You too.”

Tommy took the paint selections from each child and squirted them onto individual paper plates. Bobby selected sky blue. Becca picked violet. Nate chose orange and Prue chose red. “Were going to put our handprints over the mantle. Okay, Bobby. You’re first.” Bobby put his hands into the paint one at a time. He turned them over and inspected them to make sure he hadn’t missed a spot. Tommy lifted Bobby so he faced the space over the mantle. “Pick wherever you want to put them.” Bobby pointed to a spot and Tommy lifted his son onto his shoulders. “Excellent choice,” Tommy said lowering Bobby to the ground, “they look great.”

No sooner had Tommy given Bobby a towel to wipe his hands down with, Becca appeared at his side and held up her purple covered hands for inspection, “I’m ready, da.”

Tommy repeated the process with the three remaining children. “Okay, you two,” he addressed his spouses, “time for you to make your marks.”

Oliver stuck his hands in green paint; Felicity chose pink and Tommy decided on yellow. They stood in front of the mantle and looked at the wall. “I’m having a pretty great day,” Tommy said as he placed his hands on the wall, “how about you?”

Felicity laughed as she put her mark on the wall, “It has been a great day.”

Oliver added his handprints to the wall.

“Okay, monkeys,” Tommy said, “hands in the air.”

All four children put their arms straight up into the air.

“Into the kitchen so we can wash our hands.” Tommy led them into the kitchen, “Keep those hands up.”

Felicity and Oliver watched as Tommy washed his own hands before lifting the children one at a time to wash them clean.

“Okay, it’s time to go upstairs and get into bed,” Tommy announced. “We’ll pick out one story.”

Oliver and Felicity cleaned up the art supplies and made their way upstairs. “I told you he wouldn’t be mad,” Oliver teased.

Felicity smiled when she saw what awaited her. Tommy was in their bed surrounded by their children. A picture book rested on his chest and he was sound asleep, as were all four children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> This story was inspired by this video.   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qcll-oS0U5Q
> 
> Today I'm back to work. Sigh.
> 
> Tomorrow we are going to switch from fluff to pure angst. Forgive me.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/ A short Christmas drabble was posted for this universe today on tumblr.


End file.
